


Extra Special Secrets

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Singularity North
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things needed to be kept as a surprise to be extra special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Special Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aoife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/gifts).



> Written for aoife for Fandom Stocking 2012

The ring shopping hadn’t been as important to them as the reason they were getting the rings.

Fiona and Sarah (Fee and Mace to their friends and family) had decided that the current state of affairs when they went on separate deployments into theatre just had to change. They couldn’t keep their sanity in check while waiting to find out if the other was all right when an alert came through that someone had died on the mission that one of them were on.

Mace didn’t have a eye for fancy jewelry – she had never seemed to have cause to – but this time, she wanted to get something for Fee that was special. She wanted something for her lover that was all hers and no one else's.

When she happened across the antique ring in one of the stores she visited, she knew she had found the perfect ring for her beloved Fee. It was a small emerald set in an antique silver filigreed band. It was a perfect blending of simple and meaningful.

It took most of her pay that she had been saving for the past six months, but in her mind, it was very much worth it.

She couldn’t wait to see Fee’s expression when she slipped it onto her finger during the ceremony.

Which she would see as long as the Valkyries could keep a surprise from her. Chances were that since they would have three secrets to keep about her and Fee they could do it.

She hoped. Some things needed to be kept as a surprise to be extra special and this ring was definitely one of those things.


End file.
